


My Little Guardian 藩籬

by ASSD



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 第二人稱。關於勇度，以及他心裡總空著的那一塊。





	My Little Guardian 藩籬

**Author's Note:**

> 私設定伊果派任勇度接彼得是一半的謊言，畢竟他能瞬間摧毀二十幾艘飛船，明明可以直接找勇度算帳搶人。  
> 當然也有另一種可能是他並沒那麼在意彼得，得知柴達星事件後才願親自出手。  
> 而個人選擇前者僅因想相信伊果曾愛過梅莉迪斯，梅莉迪斯和彼得對他而言曾是特殊的存在。

　　你的心總空著一塊，涼颼颼地透著風。

　　出生以來，未曾注意過自己就這麼缺了一塊，因為從來沒有擁有過。

　　何時開始意會真正的冷？或許是建立自己收藏起，當紙箱內小巧的擺飾睜著眼茫然地看著你時，那可愛、無辜又帶著無機質的清冷。

　　惹人憐愛，恰與你人生相反。

　　在此之後，無論箱內塞得多滿，心底的洞卻仍敞開著，擁抱漫無目的的日常生活。

　　也差不多從這時起，發現自己喜歡小孩有些天真的浪漫情懷，並同時畏懼擁有一段穩定情感。

　　終回歸那句：因為從沒擁有過。

　　史達卡和『破壞者』已是你人生中的小小奇蹟，擁有生命與自由，不能再奢望還能擁有更多、更私密、更貼近自己、特殊且專一的關係。

　　但每當看到送小孩回家的任務，總無法克制接下去，縱使路途遙遠，亦或報酬不佳，在伊果發出公告的當下，你早已將船頭轉向目標所在。

　　你喜歡注定要別離的關係，既安全，又不用親自推開對方的靠近。

　　一個、兩個、三個……，直到第五個孩子，開始意識不對勁。

　　但你不懂是怎麼回事，畢竟在你身邊從未有懂得愛情的人長期居留。

　　好險嫉妒和獨佔是你的本能，送出第六個孩子時，反骨的血在你體內叫囂著，背叛和佔有是必然的，它們是你短暫人生中最初的學習，但這一次你遲疑了，人生的第一次，以及永遠的後悔。

　　那黑暗的洞，總向你嚷嚷自著己無能為力，最終只得丟入幾個可愛的小收藏當孤寂的陪葬品。

　　第六個孩子有去無回，與先前幾位兄姐們相同，你再也見不到那些小而活躍的靈魂。被捏碎的通訊器在收藏箱中躺著，成為第一個有實質意義的紀念品。

　　不久，便得到第七個孩子的消息。你潛伏在這孩子的身旁，聲稱要給接任務的人一聲警告，縱使根本半點消息也沒有。  
　　到第十三杯酒，你看著那孩子衝出建築，形單影隻。他終究是你的，是那麼的小，卻帶著被全宇宙遺棄的眼神。

　　跟先前其他小孩沒什麼不同。

　　亦與你相似。

　　身為失去過一切的前輩，你想教導他如何奪回應有的生活。再以一丁點的愛澆灌彼此的空虛。

　　可惜你不懂愛，也不懂得澆灌，只能獻出自己的名聲與陪伴。但也因為他，原本吞噬一切的洞又增添了些酸鹹苦辣痛，以及最重要的甜，據說這才是活著的滋味。

　　他是為你抵禦空虛的小小守護者，在你身側學習，他將會變強，強到足以抵禦所有威脅。

　　那之前，你將為他構築最嚴密的藩籬，藏匿於外界譏笑或失望中，直到必須放手的那日。

　　到那時，你們都將擁有一個完整的自己。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
